BeachClan/Roleplay
Archives None In the BeachClan Camp... Shellfeather sighed, and curled into a ball sadlu.Silverstar 22:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar padded over to the deputy. "Is something wrong?" she asked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:14, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather gazed up at the pretty she-cat. "I stink at this! Three warriors were already yelling at me!" he cried.Silverstar 22:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar blinked. "I made you deputy for a reason, Shellfeather. It's your first day (I think owo), everyone makes mistake. I got yelled at on my first day as deputy, too." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) "B-but.....Some are even apprentices." he sighed.Silverstar 22:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar flicked her tail. "It doesn't matter what other cats think. Your going to be a great deputy, no doubt." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeatehr looked down at the ground, knowing that the leader didn't know that he really liked her. "Not as good as you..." he sighed.Silverstar 22:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled. "Only time will tell." she said, padding away. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:32, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, watching the pretty she-cat leave. He finally got up.Silverstar 22:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Minnowsplash swam around in the shallows. --- Seastar looked back at Shellfeather. She felt as if she could have helped him more. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) (OMG, meh little Shellshore!!! <3) Shellshore gazed arond, just a new warrior. She saw Pebble, and gazed at him curiously. (Tell Russet to get on!)Silverstar 22:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Seastar swam underwater and emerged with clamshells. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather's heart pounded, wanting to tell Seastar that he loved her. He paed back and forth, wondering what to do.Silverstar 22:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Seastar put her clamshells in the prey-pit (like a hole in the sand) She noticed Shellfeather pacing. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, and stopped. He bounded out to the ocean.Silverstar 21:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Seastar looked at him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes before she padded onto the beach and laid down, warming her wet fur on the hot sand. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather dissappeared under water, and re-appeared momments later with a large perch.Silverstar 01:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar opened one eye. "Nice catch!" she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather jumped, but ndoded. He returned to shore, muscles ripppling. "Share?" he asked.Silverstar 01:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled. "Sure, first bite." she meowed, pushing it towards him. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, and took a small bite.Silverstar 12:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar finished her share, and licked a paw. --- Minnowsplash padded around, bored. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Pebble sat there, looking cross as usual.----Shellfeather licked his lips, and barried the bones.Silverstar 22:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Seastar bounded towards the ocean, looking bright as ever. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, still remembering when he was a new warrior, and Seastar was just an apprentice, congratulating him.Silverstar 17:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar waded into the water, remembering when her father had taken her to the Cove. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled at his memories.Silverstar 17:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar caught a trout and put it in the prey-pit. She thought of the Cove and her father's wish. She padded out of camp. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather got to his paws and padded to the camp exit.Silverstar 17:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar paused at the entrance to the cove. She looked at the mound of disturbed earth that was close-by. I still remember you. ''She slipped into the shadows. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sniffed the air.? He padded to the ocean.Silverstar 18:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Seastar quietly approached a pool of water, shimmering with stars. The night sky was open and the palm trees swayed in the breeze. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather had followed Seastar.? He padded over to her, paws silent on the cool rocks and sand.? "Do you miss Jayshadow?" he murmured, padding to the pool too.? He ntocied his reflection.Silverstar 21:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Alyona search for herbs. She missed her brother greatly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Seastar looked at her reflection. "I can never forgive Jayshadow for what he did." she meowed sadly. "But I miss my kits." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) She padded back to camp with the herbs.? ? http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Shadownight trotted up to Alyona. "Can I help with anything?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather sighed, and licked Seastar's ear. "I miss them too, always attacking my tail," he purred.Silverstar 21:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar purred. "They're in StarClan with Hawkflight now." she meowed. (You can rp one in StC if you want :3) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (Sure! =3) Shellfeather smiled.Silverstar 22:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (She had 4) Seastar stared into the water, and suddenly she was staring at a tiny black tabby she-cat. ''Spiritkit! ''[[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled. "I better get back to camp," he murmured.Silverstar 22:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar smiled. "I'm going to come with you." she meowed, following him. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather smiled, and playfully nudged her flank with his thigh, knocking her into a pile of sand.Silverstar 22:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar laughed, shaking sand from her fur. She swiped at Shellfeather playfully. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Shellfeather purred, tackling her legs.Silverstar 22:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Seastar yelped, falling backward. She laughed as she fell back into the sand. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose''']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay